


Marinara

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Justin pov, M/M, post-bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Justin pov, ep. 201.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marinara

Fuck. I feel so stupid.

How can I blame them for treating me like a baby… an invalid… if this is how I act?

I freaked out, practically ran to the corner and hid, over spaghetti sauce.

Because, to my artist’s eye, somehow the orangey splotch of tomato matched the angry red or tragic rust of blood. My blood.

Blood I never even saw, outside of my nightmare imaginings.

Where it covers me… the ground, the walls… my old drawings and the canvases I have no use for now… that scarf… Brian.

I need him.

I’ll eat. But, after dinner…  



End file.
